


Onii-san

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-13
Updated: 2001-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onii-san: Japanese term of endearment and respect for an older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onii-san

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

When you dream at night,  
I know that you dream of another world.

You dream of a special world,  
Where all of these illusions are reality.

You want to stay in this new world,  
It is a home away from home.

I want you to keep me safe,  
And to always hold my hand.

I want you to hold on to me forever,  
And to never let me go.

I want you to always remember that I love you,  
And that I don't want you to forget me.

But I want you to be happy,  
So I will let you to live your dream.

I know that you know what is right for you,  
So you can just follow your heart.

I know you will succeed in whatever you do,  
If you just trust in your courageous soul.

So I will tell you goodbye for now,  
And, till we meet again.

You will always be in my heart and dreams,  
And you will always be my onii-san.


End file.
